Hell Fire Relationships
by JickieMarks
Summary: What happens when the big red monster returns to Raw and targets John Cena and his loved ones?
1. Chapter 1

**XxZackRyderFanxX :D**

Mickie James stood backstage with her boyfriend of almost 4 years, John Cena. They had dated ever since their storyline back in 2008. When they had their first segment, John realized he was falling for the woman's champion. After he asked her on a date, they had gone out ever since. However, it was now the present, and at this moment, John was playing with Mickie's curly brown hair.

"So?" He asked, causing Mickie to look up at him.

"What?" She replied.

"What do you want to do tonight?" The Cenation leader asked her. Mickie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't you have a match?" She questioned. John shook his head.

"I had a segment already, remember?"

"Right." Mickie responded, while nodding her head.

"You have one?" The once doctor of thuganomics asked, catching on.

"Yeah. A tag match, with Ria. We're next." The woman's champion said.

"Oh, who are you guys fighting?" He asked.

"Kelly and Jillian." She told him. He nodded his head and kissed her lips before letting his girlfriend go for her match.

Mickie walked into the hallway and noticed Maria stretching. She walked up to her friend and smiled.

"You ready?" She asked the red head, who nodded.

"You?"

"Yeah, let's go." And with that, the two divas made their entrance.

The match had now been going on for over 2 minutes, and Mickie fought Kelly. Mickie threw the blonde into the corner, and ran towards her, but when she did, Kelly's elbow connected with her face, knocking the brunette down. Kelly then performed her signature K2 on Mickie. But before she could get the pin, the lights in the arena went out. All of a sudden, fire blasted from the stage area, and mysterious music hit. After a few short seconds, the divas looked at the titantron and noticed who was coming… Kane. Slowly, the big red monster made his way done the ramp. Maria, Kelly and Jillian all scattered from the ring, leaving Mickie, who was still trying to get to her feet, in the ring… alone. Kane emerged closer and entered through the white ropes of the ring. At the top of ramp, Kelly and Jillian ran backstage, while Maria stood there waiting to see what the masked man was going to do to her friend. In the ring, Kane stepped closer to Mickie, who was trying her best to get away from him. She then stood up and tried to make her way out of the ring, but was met with Kane, close lining her out of the squared circle. When she hit the floor, she looked up and once again saw the big red monster. Slowly, the brunette got to her feet and looked at Kane.

"Please…" She whispered, with a terrified look in her eyes. Kane just chuckled as he threw the young diva on to the announce table. Maria knew only one person who could put a stop to this, and that was John. Quickly, she ran backstage in the search for Mickie's boyfriend.

"John!" The fiery red head exclaimed, looking for the superstar. She soon ran into him, as she fell to the floor.

"Maria, what's going on?" The former WWE champion asked.

"Mickie!"

"Huh? What about Mickie? Is she okay?" John asked, beginning to become concerned.

"Kane.. he's back! He attacked Mickie!"She exclaimed, John's eyes widened as he made his way to find gorilla position. Meanwhile, Kane placed a hand over Mickie's face, attempting to suffocate the young diva.

"Sweet dreams, Mickie.." Kane spoke, with a huge smirk plastered on his face. After keeping his hand over the woman's face, Mickie began to lose consciousness, as her eyes slowly closed. When Kane removed his hand, Mickie's nose appeared to be bleeding. Suddenly, her boyfriend, John Cena's music hit, as he ran around the ring, to where Mickie was. Before Cena could get him, Kane smirked and jumped the barricade, and escaping through the crowd. John started to chase after him, but when the brother of destruction was out of site, he released other things were important, like his girlfriend, who was still unconscious, and hadn't moved. He rushed to her side and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Mickie.. baby, wake up.." He spoke, but got no response from his girlfriend. Suddenly, Maria ran out with the WWE's general manager, Stephanie. They both went to Mickie's side, as Maria looked at John.

"How is she?" The red head asked, concerned about her friend's condition. John shook his head.

"She's not waking up.." He spoke, softly. Then, EMT's ran out to the ring as Stephanie and Maria moved back, allowing the doctor's to do their job. However, John refused to leave Mickie's side. He gripped onto the brunette's limp hand and looked at the paramedics.


	2. Chapter 2

**_last chapter_**_  
><em>

_"Mickie.. baby, wake up.." He spoke, but got no response from his girlfriend. Suddenly, Maria ran out with the WWE's general manager, Stephanie. They both went to Mickie's side, as Maria looked at John._

_"How is she?" The red head asked, concerned about her friend's condition. John shook his head._

_"She's not waking up.." He spoke, softly. Then, EMT's ran out to the ring as Stephanie and Maria moved back, allowing the doctor's to do their job. However, John refused to leave Mickie's side. He gripped onto the brunette's limp hand and looked at the paramedics__._

* * *

><p><strong>missloveiseverything<strong>

* * *

><p>John backed away with his hands pressed against the back of his head, he felt helpless, he protected mickie, he looked out for mickie, he did things for mickie, not these men he barely knew, he did.<p>

He then sore mickie moving slightly and he rushed to her side taking her hand she seemed confused then a wash over fear went over her face and she jumped up fearing he was still near by.

"baby" John called out going to her putting an arm around her waist from behind "relax" he said putting his hands up slightly when she moved away from him "it's just me, relax"

Mickie moved closer to John looking around "why us?" she whispered simply, first John last week when the big red monster returned, now the women that was well known to be romantically linked with him for a long period of time.

"i don't know" John said kissing her temple as he looked around as maria came to check on her friend as the EMT's moved in to check her over now she was conscious.

Zack Ryder came to ringside, a recent friend of the couples "bro, is she ok?" zack asked

"yeah, she's fine just freaked out" he said standing back now letting the EMT's and Stephanie make sure she was ok

"what is going on?" he asked

John sighed "i don't know" he began walking with mickie backstage "i just don't know dude" he said walking backwards putting his arms out to the side shrugging.

* * *

><p>Zack knocked on the locker room door and waited for it to be pulled open, which it did "hey, John here?" he asked mickie<p>

"no, his back was hurting a bit he's gone to the trainer for a message"

"your alone?" zack questioned

"um, yeah"

Zack barged into the room and sat down

"what are you doing?" she asked closing the door turning to him

"well I am chillin here watching your TV, eating your snacks" he said taking some peanuts from a bowl sitting back putting his feet up as he picked the remote up "helping out a broski"

"so you sitting on my couch eating my peanuts watching my TV is helping out a, broski how?"

"aah that would be telling broskett"

"just made that up huh?"

zack nodded "yeah im gonna try it out" smiling at her

mickie chuckled "ok"

"can I ask you something?"

"sure" mickie started tidying around packing a few last things so when John got back they could head out

"how did you and John get together, I have asked him but he blushes and refuses to tell me, oh and he doesn't think I notice him blushing so I think that's best kept between me and you"

Mickie smiled and sat on the bench opposite the couch "i don't know really we were doing that storyline and each week John seemed to get more and more nervous around me it got to a point where I'd just smile at him and he'd blush and look away" mickie smiled as she realised sometimes that still happens "he asked me out and we never looked back"

* * *

><p>As the two sat in silence watching tv chuckling at there chosen programme the door swung open and in came John "oh, hey" he said<p>

"that's me out" zack stood up nodding at John then smiling at mickie "broskett"

"it wont catch on" mickie called out

"we'll see" he called back as John closed the door

"what was he doing here?"

mickie shrugged "i dunno, you'll have to ask him that, he came looking for you, then stayed when I told him you weren't here"

"well why did he leave if he wanted me?" John asked confused

"john, it's zack, when does anything he does make sense" she stood up and went to him "so how's that back of your's, is it still hurting or can you do stuff?" mickie flirted raising her gaze into his.

"it's good" he smiled moving his hands to her waist put his hands down the sides of her jeans guiding them down

"here?" she questioned softly

John nodded moving her back towards the couch "bro" zack said opening the door "woah" he turned his head away

"zack get out" john gave him a stern look even though he wasnt looking in his direction to see it

"bro im sorry, ill just, find you tomorrow then" he closed the door

"lock the door" mickie whispered

John went to the door to lock it and when he turned around mickie was just in her underwear. John smirked "still go it" he said putting his arms around her

"i know" she spoke before kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

After Mickie and John's love session, they laid in bed. John's strong arms were around Mickie. She felt safe whenever she was near John, she felt like nothing could hurt her. The brunette was brought out of her thoughts with a loud knock on the door.

"I'm coming!" Mickie called, getting out of bed and slipping her clothes on before going to open the door. When she got to the door, she saw Stephanie McMahon standing at the door.

"Hello Mickie" The chairman's daughter said with a smile.

"Hey Steph. What's up?" She spoke, stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

"I just came to offer you some time off."

"Why?" Mickie asked.

"Well, with Kane back in the company, he seems to have targeted you and John, he's already hurt you once, thankfully it wasn't too serious. But we all know he'll go after you again. So, to keep you safe, we're offering you some time off." The youngest McMahon explained.

"But what about John?"

"John can take care of himself. If you take a break, he won't have to worry about protecting you from Kane and can try to settle their differences." Mickie nodded, that sounded fair. She didn't want to stand in John's way of taking Kane out.

"Okay, thanks." The young diva thanked Stephanie, who smiled and walked back to her office. Mickie smiled and walked back into her and her boyfriend's locker room. John finished slipping on his black t-shirt and walked over to Mickie, placing his hands on her waist.

"Who was that?" He asked her.

"Stephanie." She replied, softly.

"Oh, what did she need?" The chain gang commander questioned.

"She's giving me time off.."

"What? Why?" John asked, confused.

"She thinks it's best. She wants you to focus on Kane, not protecting me." The young diva explained. John nodded his head; he understood why this was necessary. He couldn't risk the big red monster hurting Mickie any more than he already has. He sighed.

"She's right… I don't know what I'd do if Kane hurt you even worse than before. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He said, Mickie smiled. John was the sweetest man she had ever met.

"Awh…" Was all that came out of the former woman's champion's mouth. John chuckled. He looked down, then back up at his girlfriend.

"How long will you be gone for?" He asked, as Mickie sighed.

"I don't know… I won't be gone for too long, I promise…" She responded, going over to her purple suitcase and starting to pack her things. John went over to her and smirked before taking his black 'rise above hate' shirt off of his body and placing it in her hands. Mickie raised an eyebrow and turned around so she was face to face with him. "Really John?"

"What? It's a reminder." He said with a smile.

"A reminder? Of what?" She asked.

"A reminder that this sexy body will be waiting for you when you come back. And you know, if you want, you can give me a reminder…" John flirted, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm not giving you my underwear." The brunette said, shaking her head and trying to hold in a laugh.

"Oh come on! Just one pair, preferably the red one." The Cenation leader said, licking his lips.

"John…" 

"I'm joking with you, Mickz. Don't worry." John said, chuckling.

"So you want your shirt back?" Mickie giggled.

"No, you can keep it. For when you feel lonely." He said, knowing his girlfriend would miss him. Hell, he would miss her too.

"I love you." She said, with a smile.

"I love you too." John said, before kissing a soft kiss on her lips.

Zack Ryder was in the middle of his match with Dolph Ziggler. He had just hit his 'Broski boot' and was setting up for the rough Ryder. All of a sudden, once again, the lights in the arena turned off. Zack stood near the ropes and waited for Kane to walk down the ramp. But behind him, the big red machine came through the middle of the ring and grabbed Zack's foot. The long island iced z was brought down and looked at Kane.

"Not cool, bro!" He exclaimed. Then, he tried to make his way out of the ring, but Kane grabbed onto his foot. The brother of destruction started to make his way into the hole in the middle of the ring where he came from. Zack fought as best as he could, but couldn't get out of Kane's grip. Kane started to drag Ryder into the hole with him, until a familiar music hit. John Cena ran to the ring and started to pull on Zack's arm, trying to pull his friend out of Kane's grasp. The Long Island Iced Z was released and the two men flew into the corner.

"Are you okay?" John asked, making sure his friend was okay.

"Yeah." Zack replied, breathing heavily and running his fingers through his short hair. "Oh my God, that was scary, bro."

"I know. I'm going to find out what Kane's problem is with me… don't worry." John said; just then, fire came from the hole in the ring. John and Zack both jumped before backing into the corner even more. John slowly swallowed, with a scared look in his eyes. What did Kane want with him and his family?


	4. Chapter 4

**Missloveiseverything**

* * *

><p>John and zack stuck together before the show the next week "why me bro, why me?" zack asked<p>

"i think it's because your friends with me and mickie" John said pushing his door open just wanting to get settled before worrying about the big red monster

"what?" zack asked putting his case down

"for some reason Kane doesn't like me, and he's going for the people closest to me"

"bro, no offence, we're not that close"

John looked at zack "seriously?"

he shrugged "i guess we're close I just, it's weird sharing feelings"

"oh of course" John nodded clearing his throat and making his voice that little bit deeper "im gonna go get something to eat, steak, big steak" John then walked out.

* * *

><p>John was in the hall way known as 'catering' with zack laughing and joking getting some food. When his phone buzzed "hold on a sec" he said putting his plate down and pulling his phone out.<p>

He smirked and raised his eyes, mickie sent him a picture of her in his shirt pulling one side up slightly to give him a glimpse of her in the red lace panties he loved and biting her lip that turned him so much _im watching tonight _was all she wrote.

"dude are you looking at porn, ive never seen a guy stare so hard before"

John put his phone away and smiled towards zack "let's just say there's perks to having your girlfriend being a gorgeous diva"

Zack's mouth dropped "she sent you a dirty picture didnt she" he asked

"no"

"dude your grinning it's a big give away" zack watched as John picked his plate back up after putting the phone in his pocket "can I see it"

"dude I am not showing you a picture of my girlfriend that was meant for me"

"oh so it is dirty"

"id say more flirty" John said to the man

"hmm" zack nodded "cool, how's she doing?"

"mickie, she's fine"

"i was just wondering"

"thanks"

"so everything's fine"

"everything's fine"

"ok"

"ok"

"i just wanted to make sure"

"great, so-"

"because im your pal"

"thank you so-"

"im concerned"

John looked at zack _he's had sugar _zack often turns, weird, when he adds sugar to his coffee's. "about what?"

"well, I was just thinking the other day, we're far away"

"yeah"

"and your girlfriends at home"

"ok"

"and she's not exactly bad looking"

"no"

"she's, ho-T!" zack said "and her prime is now, your's was 10 years ago, and she's home, alone, are you sure?"

"yeah"

"how do you know?"

"i trust her"

zack sniggered "what if she's been with someone else, like, me!"

John looked at zack amused "i doubt she's been with you or anyone else zack"

"oh come on you go broski you never go back"

John chuckled "look zack, me or mickie don't need anyone else to satisfy us we're pretty happy as we are thank you"

"ok" zack said biting into his burger "but when she leaves you for someone younger don't come crying to me, like beyonce say's bro if you like her you gotta put a ring on it"

"you think I should marry her?" John asked

"you make each other happy" zack turned serious as he spoke softly "isn't that why you marry someone"

"has she said something to you?"

"no, not at all I just, I think, maybe it's something you should think about" zack nodded "yanno take that next step in your relationship"

* * *

><p>John and Zack were in there match and zack was going to hit the rough Ryder but stopped "zack" John called out "zack" he then followed where he and the other two wrestlers were looking he got into the ring "that's my house" John exclaimed<p>

Kane walked into the shot holding onto josh Matthews by his jacket the camera zoomed in on mickie watching herself on the TV and she turned around and stood up and backed out of view.

John was in the ring clearly distressed and zack just watched not believing Kane knew where John and mickie lived.

Kane turned the front door knob and the door opened.

"always lock the door" John shouted at zack "i tell her to always lock the door when she's home alone"

Mickie was frozen with fear on the spot she stood, Kane tilted his head admiring what little clothing mickie had on, she hadn't added any more clothes since she took the picture for John.

"Kane" josh said as he walked towards the women "think about what your doing"

"shut up" Kane shouted towards Josh who backed away with the camera man Kane put his face ever closer to mickie's, Kane then looked towards the large TV in the corner and sore John and zack stood in the ring watching him on the screen.

Kane then backed away and left the house as John and mickie let out a breathe in unison.

Josh rushed to the women "are you ok?" he asked "are you ok?"

mickie nodded "y-y-yeah"

The last shot was of John crouched to the mat head in his hands as zack stood next to him repeating "it's ok bro, he didnt touch her, bro it's ok"


	5. Chapter 5

After that event, John stormed backstage and knocked on Stephanie McMahon's door. She soon opened it and looked at John.

"Mr. Cena, how may I help you?" She asked. He walked into her office, closing the door behind him.

"This is crazy, I need Mickie back. Now." He explained, shaking his head.

"John, I know you miss her, but this is for her own good. She's safe where she is!" The boss' daughter told him.

"Really, Stephanie? How is she safe? Kane found out where we lived! He went into my house, while she was there! He could have done anything to her!" He exclaimed. Stephanie looked shocked.

"And when did this happen?"

"Just now! Here, look!" He then went over to the computer in the corner of her office and went onto YouTube, searching up the date, with WWE RAW before it. Sure enough, someone had already posted a video. The CeNation leader clicked on it, and allowed the youngest McMahon to watch what had just happened. After the video, Stephanie couldn't believe what she had seen. How did Kane figure out where the couple lived? She looked at John.

"How do you think bringing her back will keep her safe?" The chairman's daughter questioned.

"With her here, I know where she is, and I can protect her by keeping Kane as far away from her as possible. Just please, I know right now it might not make that much sense, but, trust me." He explained as Stephanie nodded her head.

"I'll call her now and let her know to come back." She spoke. John nodded.

"Thank you, Steph." The chain gang commander said, before leaving the room, feeling a little bit better.

Mickie lugged her bags through the WWE corriders, looking for the locker room she was going to share with her boyfriend. She soon found a door with her and John's name on the front. Opening the door, the brunette dropped her bags on the floor and looked around.

"John?" She called.

"Coming, babe." He called back, before walking to the main area of the locker room. He smiled and went to her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Welcome back." He said, softly.

"Good to be back." She replied, smiling. John slowly pulled away from her and sighed. "What's wrong?" The former woman's champion asked.

"I thought I told you to lock the door when you were alone, Mickie." He spoke.

"Well I'm sorry… I just feel lonely when I'm alone…" She responded, not wanting to fight with him.

"So you keep the door open so that random strangers come in and keep you company?" John raised his voice at her, as she looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry…" Mickie said once again, quietly. John sighed and took her hands, knowing he had just hurt her feelings.

"Baby, I'm sorry; I was just so worried that he was going to do something to you. I didn't mean to hurt you, honey…" He apologized. She looked at him briefly before planting a soft kiss on his lips. John kissed back, passionately. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"I love you, Mickie." He said, kissing her forehead, gently.

"I love you too." She said.

John, Zack, and the Big Show, stood in the ring and waited for their three opponents, Mark Henry, Dolph Ziggler and Kane to approach the ring. Dolph and Mark had made their entrances, and the superstar's were now waiting for the big red monster. After a few short minutes, Justin Roberts took a microphone and went to the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman, Kane will not be participating in this match, therefore, it is now a 2 on 1 handicap match!" He announced to the WWE universe, as they cheered.

10 minutes later, John was in the match with Dolph Ziggler. He had just took down the former United States champion and stuck his hand up in the air, signaling a five knuckle shuffle was coming. The crowd cheered as John struck his signature 'You can't see me' pose. The chain gang leader bounced off the ropes and went to hit his move, but before he could, he heard his name being called.

"Cena…" The voice spoke, in a sing song voice. John looked around, and then at the titantron, revealing Kane, who was backstage. John looked at Zack, who went and stood next to him.

"What does he want, bro?" The Long Island Iced Z asked his friend.

"I don't know, Zack, but I'm about to find out."

"Oh, Cena…" Kane spoke, while shaking his head. The camera then zoomed in on the big red machine's hand, which was over a terrified Mickie's face. The diva felt tears building in her eyes; what was Kane going to her? She tried to scream, but couldn't, due to Kane's hand, preventing her from saying anything. All she could do was let the silent tears fall from her eyes.

"He's got Mickie!" John yelled, as he started to panic. Zack placed his hand on his friend's chest.

"Bro, calm down for a minute. He's waiting for you to react. Don't give him what he wants. He's probably just trying to scare her like last time. Just wait." Zack said, trying to calm John down.

"Well it's fucking working!" The 9x WWE champion exclaimed at the top of his lungs. Kane then stepped out of the way, revealing a large staircase behind him.

"Take a good look at your girlfriend, John. Because this is the last time you will ever see her!" He yelled, with a smirk on his face, before tossing Mickie down the stairs. He looked to the bottom of the staircase and saw Mickie lying there, unconscious. He then laughed and made his way out of the shot.


	6. Chapter 6

Mickie was laying on the couch, Zack and John were playing video games near by, she liked having them close to her, she felt so vulnerable.

The next thing she knew John was picking her up waking her up "go back to sleep" he spoke softly into her ear, she cuddled into him as he carried her into the bedroom. He lay her down put the sheets over her.

"Don't go" she said grabbing his hand "please"

"im just taking my clothes off, im right behind you" he said kissing her forehead and climbing off the bed and quickly taking off his clothes and climbing in behind and putting his arms around her. She turned into him putting her head on his chest. "I'm sorry I let him hurt you"

"You didn't let him"

"i didn't protect you"

"you were working John, you cant be there twenty four seven" she spoke softly she looked up at him she kissed his lips softly "we've just got to be thankful I didnt get hurt"

John nodded and leaned down to kiss her, the kissing got more and more heated, neither tried to take it further, they just enjoyed the feeling of holding each other close as there lips moved in sync with each others. John rested his forehead against hers "i love you"

"i love you to" she replied putting her hand on his cheek kissing him softly once again.

* * *

><p>Mickie was in catering with zack, he noticed a big difference in her, now she was only her bubbly self when she was in the hotel room and from what John told him only when it was light, soon as dark feel, mickie turned into a nervous wreck.<p>

She had the sleeves of john's hoodie over her hands as zack made her up a plate "you ok?" he asked

Mickie nodded "yeah"

"you sure?" he turned to her

"it's um, it's something you'd talk about with a girlfriend, and since I don't have any" mickie trailed off, she sighed, when she got with John she slowly began drifting from the divas, they didnt like the fact she was dating a top superstar, she wouldn't say they were jealous of her but she thinks they thought she'd get things because of who she was dating.

* * *

><p>Mickie sighed "you don't have to do this" she looked at the diva that came up to her<p>

"i know, I want to, zack means a lot to me and, he thinks the world of you and he's really concerned, he thinks you could use a girl to talk to for a change" Eve Torres said her hands together in front of her.

"im fine really" mickie said

"look just come in the locker room, we'll have a quick chat, I know you care about zack and it'll put his mind to rest" mickie looked at the women stood before her "the girls aren't there, they've gone to catering, it'll be just us"

* * *

><p>John walked into his locker room "where's mickie?" John asked looking around and he became panicked "zack where's mickie, dude I asked you to not let her out of your sight"<p>

"bro relax" Zack stood up "I've asked eve to talk to her, she mentioned something was wrong and it was something she could only talk to a girl about, dude she's fine, she's in the divas locker room and you know how much security they have outside there locker room now"

John relaxed slightly, he was still concerned, he'd always be concerned about mickie unless she was with him.

About an hour later the door creped open and in came mickie eve behind her "come on you" she said to zack

"what?" he asked

"mickie has something she needs to tell john" eve said looking at mickie who sighed

"mickie" John said after the door shut behind the new couple.

Mickie looked towards John, he looked so concerned "John I, I was going to tell you but all this stuff with Kane started and I thought you had enough to worry about"

"mickie was is it" he asked more sternly, he noticed how emotional she was getting as she babbled

"im sorry I know I should have been more careful and I should of never of let this happen and put us in this position-"

John cupped her face looking into her eyes crouching in front of her "tell me" he wiped her tears

"im pregnant" as she said it she could see john's face drop and him turn pale. He moved back until he found his chair and sat on it leaning forward staring into space.

John let his gaze drift to mickie as she looked down picking at her nails, she seemed nervous "why were you apologising?" he whispered

"we don't want kids" she didnt even look up at him so couldn't see his confused face

"what makes you think we don't want kids?"

"you don't even want to marry me why would you want children with me"

John reached to his bag and pulled out a small box and held it between his hands, he pushed his lips to one side briefly "ive been looking for the right time to" mickie's eyes connected with his "I know it's not a big romantic gesture but, will you, marry me"

Mickie smiled slightly "yeah"

John knelt in front of her as he put the ring on her finger, he then got his cheeky grin on his face "we're a family now" he said softly, he rested his hand on her stomach "me you and the little one"

Mickie kissed his lips softly "the Cena's"

John chuckled "yeah, the Cena's"


	7. Chapter 7

Mickie couldn't stop smiling at the shining silver ring on her finger. She couldn't believe that she and John were going to be a family. Sure, she dated him for 4 years, but with all the recent events with Kane, she didn't see a wedding in her near future. Mickie smiled when she saw Eve and Zack Ryder talking to each other in catering. John looked at her.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She replied, softly. Taking a deep breathe, the couple walked over to their friends, hand in hand.

"Hey broskis!" Zack greeted his friends, smiling. John chuckled.

"Hey bro." He responded.

"Hey Mickz." Eve smiled at the diva. Since Zack asked his girlfriend to talk to Mickie, the two divas had become close friends.

"Hey Evie." The brunette smiled at her.

"What's up?" The long island iced Z asked the two. Mickie and John looked at each other before smiling.

"Well, John and I… we're getting married." Mickie spoke, with a huge smile on her face.

"And, there's a little one on the way." The CeNation leader said, placing a hand on his fiancée's stomach.

"Mickie's pregnant? Are you serious bro?" The current United States champion exclaimed. John chuckled.

"Yeah, we're serious."

"Dude, congrats!" Zack said, hugging the two. Eve smiled and also hugged them.

"Thanks, Eve; for everything." Mickie said. If it wasn't for her, Mickie would have no one to talk to about her pregnancy. If it wasn't for Eve, John probably wouldn't know she was pregnant.

"No problem, babe. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match against Alicia Fox." The former women's champion responded.

"Of course. Good luck." The Richmond native said, pulling away. Eve went over and kissed her boyfriend softly on the lips.

"Good luck, babe. I'll be right back here if you need me." Zack said, hugging her, before letting her go compete. When the diva was out of sight, Zack, John and Mickie all sat down to watch the match.

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres!" Lillian Garcia announced to the WWE universe, as Eve made her entrance, shaking hands with the fans. Once she finished her entrance, she stood in the ring and waited for Alicia to appear from the curtain. After a few short seconds, red lights were everywhere, and a mysterious music hit. As soon as it did, everyone knew who it was… it was Kane…

"Cole, Eve's scared to death here!" Jerry 'the King' Lawler commented.

"Why wouldn't she be, King? Kane could come from, or be anywhere!" Michael Cole added. Eve slowly rolled out of the ring, but stayed nearby. She was terrified to move anywhere, in case Kane was near. Zack jumped out of his seat and ran down to the ring as fast as he could.

"Come on!" He exclaimed, holding out his hand, which Eve took. The young couple then started to run to the parking lot. When they got there, they saw a car. Zack quickly opened the door and allowed Eve to get inside. The Long island iced Z was about to get in the driver's seat, when he noticed the back tire was flat. "The tire's flat!" He yelled.

"Well let-" Eve started, opening the door, but was interrupted by Zack slamming it shut once more.

"No! Stay in the car! Lock the door!" He yelled, getting a spare tire and starting to fix the flat one.

"Hurry Zack! We have to go!" She exclaimed, scared.

"I know!" Just then, Eve screamed at the top of her lungs. The United States champion turned around to see what was wrong, but when he did, Kane grabbed his throat tightly.

"Zack!" Eve yelled. Meanwhile, backstage, John and Mickie were watching everything unfold. John suddenly then jolted up.

"Mickie! I need to go! Go into the locker room, and lock the door! I mean it!" He exclaimed, before running off. The chain gang commander ran to where Kane, Zack and Eve were and got there just in time to witness Zack being chokeslammed off of a loading dock. John quickly attacked the big red monster from behind. But Kane turned around and placed a hand over his face, suffocating the former WWE champion. When he made sure the men were unconscious, the brother of destruction smirked and made his way to Mickie and John's locker room.


	8. Chapter 8

The camera's followed Kane to the locker room area Kane tried the handle, realising it was locked he took a step back and kicked the door in.

Mickie instantly stood up and backed away. Her back hit the wall and she was trapped as he came towards her, there was nowhere to run, as he got closer and closer she got more and more scared for her self and her baby's health.

Kane got close, she looked down as he took her hand and lifted it up towards his lips. Everyone sore the gorgeous ring on mickie's wedding finger, she locked eyes with the man in front of her and she felt her knee's going weaker. She was so scared that he would harm her which in turn could put her baby at risk.

He started moving backwards pulling her with him, she was to scared to struggle or even voice that she didnt want to. He gently forced her to sit on the couch, he pulled up a steel chair and sat down.

* * *

><p>After the commercial break they showed eve zack and John getting looked over in the trainers room, the TV clicked on, showing mickie's face looking towards something, she didnt look scared, she looked, uncertain.<p>

John watched as the camera zoomed out, eve and zack both looked at each other then to John when Kane was shown to them as the person who mickie was looking at.

* * *

><p>"when's your sprog due?" Kane asked in his unusual deep voice<p>

"h-h-how did you know I was pregnant?" mickie asked carefully

Kane slowly turned his head to her "that, you don't need to know" he raised his eyes to hers "ill ask again, when, is your sprog due?"

"July" mickie spoke, she didnt want her family or john's family finding out like this but, needs must, she was scared and so far telling him what he wanted to know seemed to keep him calm.

"do you remember... lita?"

Mickie nodded "i had my run-ins with her" her voice was ever so shaky.

"i killed her unborn sprog"

* * *

><p>"no" John said to himself, security were blocking the door no amount of force or begging by John and zack could get them past.<p>

"come on" zack shouted "this isn't a storyline" he shouted "she really is pregnant" The security men all looked at each other "your pricks" he snapped at them before walking away.

"calm down" eve said hugging zack

He sighed in contentment as he put his arms around her. "im so worried"

"i know but you need to be strong for john" zack and eve watched as John sat looking sad.

* * *

><p>John held mickie tightly, he never wanted to let her go. "im so sorry" he whispered to her, no one else could get close to see mickie because John wouldn't let her go.<p>

"Stop blaming yourself" she whispered to him

"it's not just you im putting in danger any more mickie" he pulled away "i think you should quit and stay home"

"what?" mickie asked

"yeah I can have my brother move in, he lifts weights so he's pretty strong" he nodded

"have you lost your mind?" mickie raised her voice at him "You are not telling me what to do john"

"whilst your carrying my baby and putting it in danger I can and I will"

"oh so, it was fine for Kane to intimidate me when I wasn't pregnant but now it's a big no no"

"mickie i-"

"no john" she grabbed her jacket "it's fine, I know where I stand" she walked away as John sighed "dont sigh John your not the one carrying a man's baby that only wanted to marry you because your carrying his baby"

"you know that's not true" he shouted at her

"oh really" she turned around "i didnt see you rushing through that door to help me John you were to busy sat on your ass in the doctors room complaining about a cut you had in your mouth Kane gave you by trying to suffocate you"

"you really think I didnt want to help you"

"well if you really wanted to, you would have" mickie put her jacket "surprised you didnt come running ooh god forbid you don't save the day"


	9. Chapter 9

It was late in the evening the next day. John was pacing back and forth in his locker room. No one had heard or seen Mickie ever since their argument the previous night. Zack sat on the couch with an arm wrapped around Eve, watching John.

"Bro, calm down." Zack spoke softly, making John stop dead in his tracks and look at his friend.

"What do you mean calm down, Zack? Mickie's out there by herself, Kane's out to get us, she's carrying my kid, and we haven't heard from her. Does all that not scare the shit out of you?" The CeNation leader said, raising his voice.

"Of course it does. But Mickie's a big girl; she can take care of herself. Stop worrying so much." The Long Island Iced Z replied. Truth was, he was worried as hell. But, he couldn't let John know that. He had to be strong for his stressed out friend. John put his head in his hands; he needed to know if Mickie was safe. He needed to make sure Kane was nowhere near her.

"You're right…" John said, sighing.

"I know I am. Now, I'm going to bring this one back to the room to get some sleep. I'll see you later, man." He said, before slapping John's back and walking out of the room with Eve.

It was now 2: 30 am. Mickie was sitting with her back to a wall on the streets of Los Angeles. She watched as the rain poured down. She wiped her eyes and allowed more tears to fall from her face. The brunette admitted it to herself… she was lost in the streets of L.A. Sure, she tried to call John, and she would've got to talk to him… if her IPhone wasn't dead. Just then, she was snapped out of her thoughts with two teenage girls ran up to her.

"Hey, aren't you Mickie James?" One asked. Mickie wiped her eyes once more and looked up at the two before getting to her feet.

"Yeah… that's me…" The diva said, trying her best to smile.

"Why are you here alone? Shouldn't you at your hotel?" The other one questioned.

"I would, girls… but I can't find the arena… or the hotel… and my phone's dead." She replied.

"Here, take mine!" The blonde exclaimed, before pulling out her blackberry and handing it to Mickie.

"Are you sure?" The former woman's champion asked, looking at them.

"Yeah, go ahead." The teen replied. Mickie nodded before typing Zack's number into the phone and waiting for him to pick up.

Zack Ryder looked at the number appearing on his cell phone and didn't recognize it, but decided to pick it up anyways. "Hello?" The United States champion whispered into the phone, looking at Eve, who was sleeping.

"Zack, is that you?" Mickie sniffled.

"Mickie! Where the hell are you?" Zack said, raising his tone, but still making it low enough not to wake his girlfriend.

"I don't know… I'm on some street called…" She paused and looked for the street name.

"This streets name is Main." One of the teenagers said. Mickie smiled at them.

"Thanks. Zack, I'm on Main Street. I can't find the arena."

"Whose phone are you calling from? The number that showed up wasn't yours." He asked.

"Oh, I'm using this girl's phone. Her and her friend found me and let me use their phone. Mine's dead." She said.

"I told you not to get an IPhone!" Zack sung to her. Mickie laughed.

"Would you just shut up and come get me, please?" Zack chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm on my way. You sit tight there, broskett." Mickie rolled her eyes and handed the phone back to the girl, after hanging up.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"No problem, you're awesome Mickie!"

"Yeah! You're our favourite diva!"

"Awh, thanks guys." Mickie said, hugging the two and watching as they walked off.

Zack quietly kissed Eve's forehead and made his way out of their room, trying not to wake her. When he got into the hallway, he made sure the door was locked, in case Kane tried anything. He got into the car and started driving; looking for the street Mickie was stuck on. After 5 minutes of driving around, Zack found Main Street. He parked his car and started to look for Mickie. He soon found her sleeping on a park bench. He rushed up to the diva and shook her lightly.

"Mickz?" He said, softly. The brunette stirred before opening her eyes and looking at Zack.

"Zack!" She exclaimed, before wrapping her arms around his torso. The Long Island Iced Z laughed.

"Come on; let's get back to the hotel." He said, taking Mickie with him.

The next morning, Mickie got up bright and early. She showered and changed into sweat pants and a sweatshirt. She then made her way out of Zack and Eve's room before anyone woke up, and went to John's room. When she got there, she knocked on the door softly. John opened the door and placed a huge smile on his face when he saw Mickie standing in front of him.

"Mickie!" He said, embracing her in a tight hug. Mickie melted in his arms and put her head in his chest. "Oh God, are you okay? Did Kane try to get to you?" He asked, as Mickie shook her head.

"He didn't come near me… but, John?"

"Yeah, Mickz?" 

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. John pulled away and looked at her.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" He asked, confused. Why the hell was she sorry?

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. With everything that's happening with Kane and the pregnancy hormones, I didn't know what I was doing… so, I'm sorry…" She said, while looking down. John lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"No… I'm sorry. I shouldn't of tried to force you to leave…" Mickie smiled and kissed his lips, softly.

"I love you…" She said.

"I love you too, Mickz." John responded with a smile before kissing her again.


	10. Chapter 10

John looked at mickie when she gasped "aww john" she melted over a picture of a baby in a cute baby grow "we have to get this" John chuckled as he pulled out his wrestling clothes "what's so funny?"

"you, you get excited over the smallest things"

"well" she flicked her page "you should know" he glanced at his crotch

"hey" John said going to her and tickling her "take that back"

Mickie was laughing squirming "no, never!"

"take it back" he tickled her harder

"john stop it I cant breathe" mickie was still laughing

"take it back then"

"dumb ass I cant breathe the baby cant breathe"

"oh my god" John pulled away "is it ok?" he asked putting his hands on her stomach

"Sucker" mickie sang under her breathe picking up her magazine

"that's not funny" John looked at her

"im sorry" she kissed his lips softly "oh and FYI" she whispered to him "your plenty big enough for me" she sat back and winked

John smirked "yeah you know it" he nodded

"well hello there" zack said entering the locker room eve not to far behind

"hello there" John said back in the same girly tone standing up and going to his bag.

"what?" zack asked

"yeah what?" John also asked, because of the looks the girls gave each other and them.

Eve sat down "i like your trainers john"

"thank you" he smiled

"where did you get them?"

"i bought them in New York"

"have you got a lot of trainers john" eve asked as mickie bit her lip knowing where this was heading, eve had planned this with mickie not the day before.

"a few pairs"

Eve sat forward "are you gay John?"

"eve"

"are you gay though?"

"eve please" John looked at her as if she was crazy "of course im not gay"

"are you homophobic John?"

"am I what?"

"are you homophobic?"

"of course not"

"so your gay then"

"no"

"do your friends know your gay?" eve asked glancing at zack

John sighed as he stood up going to the fridge

"are you there funny gay friend"

"alright that's enough you've had your fun"

"do you know Graham Norton John?"

"no"

"are you Graham nortons bitch? Do you love him John?"

John sighed as he sat down "no eve I don't love Graham Norton"

"did he break your heart?"

"eve, im engaged with a baby on the way"

"are you in the closet john"

"eve"

"you should come out of the closet though"

"stop it"

"it's only fair on your fiancée john"

"ok that's enough" John leaned forward "im getting angry now"

"are you a militant gay john"

"What?"

"do you go on marches?"

"For goodness sake eve im not gay"

"are you homophobic?"

"you don't even know what homophobic means!"

"i don't need to I ain't gay"

Mickie then burst out laughing leaning forward putting her head in her magazine, without Kane being around the four were having a lot of fun together, mickie was happy she had found a friend in eve, they got on really well.

* * *

><p>John put his arms around mickie's waist when eve and zack left "john" she smiled pulling away<p>

"what?" he asked innocently "your hot, he cant help it"

Mickie glanced at the excitement in his pants "they've been gone two minutes"

"i was thinking dirty things, didnt take long for him to have an interest"

"i love the way you refer to your penis as another person" mickie chuckled

"i call him asthma" John smirked

"as in the breathing thing, why?"

"it leaves girls breathless" he winked

Mickie chuckled folding her arms "come on then, tell me, I know you have a few of those you want to tell me"

"i call my penis Mel Gibson because it's a lethal weapon"

"well maybe" mickie picked up her bag "from now on you should call your penis akon, because of your little nicknames for it, it's going to be very lonely" mickie said

"aww babe come on" John called going after her "i was joking, please, don't do this"


	11. Chapter 11

Zack knocked on John's locker room door. When he didn't get a response, he turned to door knob, and opened the door slowly.

"John?" He asked, looking around for his friend. John looked up at him with no emotion on his face. Zack went and sat beside him on the couch. "Bro, what's wrong?"

"She's gone…" He said, softly.

"Who's gone? Mickie?" The long island iced Z asked, and John nodded. "Why? What happened?"

"We were joking around, but she took it seriously… so she left." He said. Zack sighed.

"Bro, she's pregnant. You should have expected that. I would have thought you'd of learned your lesson last time." The chain gang commander sighed.

"I know."

"But, man? Why are you sitting here? Why aren't you out there looking for her?" Zack told him. He did have a point there.

"You're right! I'm going to go look for her! Are you with me?" The former 10 time WWE champion exclaimed, looking at his friend. They both stood up and clasped hands.

"I'm in!" The United States champion said, as the two made their way out.

Mickie woke up slowly, and looked around, rubbing her head. The room was pitch black, as she couldn't see anything. She tried to move, but noticed she was tied up to a chair. How did she get here? Where was John? Slowly, she felt a large hand come over her face. She tried to scream, but couldn't. Mickie then looked at the man standing in front of her… Kane. She started to breathe heavier as Kane inched closer and closer to her face, releasing his hand from her face.

"Mickie…" Kane whispered. Mickie closed her eyes when she felt his breath on her skin.

"W-what do you want from me?" She whispered back, opening her eyes slowly.

"Oh, that's easy. I want you. Don't you get it, Mickie?" He spoke, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Get what?" She asked, uncertain of his answer. At that moment, she was scared for her life. What was the big red monster going to do to her and her baby?

"The reason for all of these attacks on you… on John and Zack, it's because they don't deserve you. I do. So, if you want all of these attacks to stop and you want to keep your child… I suggest you stay away from John… or I swear to you, Mickie… I will make John's life a living hell!" He exclaimed, right in her face. Mickie tried to get out of the handcuffs that were holding her hands down, but failed.

"You are insane! When John comes, he's going to beat your ass! And-" Mickie exclaimed, but was interrupted.

"Shut up!" The big red machine screamed. "Why won't you get it through your head? No one is coming for you! You wanna know why?" He continued to yell. All Mickie could do was stare at him with lifeless eyes, and try to keep herself from crying. "Because no one can find you! Even if John does manage to find you, what are you going to do? You're going to sit here and watch me beat the life out of him!"Mickie blinked slowly, and let the tears roll down her face. She was terrified.

"We've looked everywhere!" John said, sighing loudly.

"Please tell me you're not giving up…" Zack said. John once again sighed. "Oh come on! You're John Cena, what do you tell all of your fans?"

"Never give up…" The CeNation leader mumbled. Zack heard this, but pretended not to.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Never give up!" He yelled. The United States champion smirked.

"Exactly, and we're not going to give up. You love Mickie, and we're going to find her. Am I right?" The long island iced Z questioned. John smiled a little.

"You are right! Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

John through his cap angrily as he entered Zack's hotel room that had eve reading a magazine shocked at the sudden entrance and aggression.

"what's wrong?"

"mickie's left me" John sat down "i cant believe she would get up and leave like that, she's carrying my baby for god sake doesn't that mean anything to her"

"it's probably just her hormones again, she's probably sitting in a room somewhere feeling stupid for leaving wondering how she can come back, she adores you John, she wouldn't just leave like that" eve tried to reassure the man

John raised his head looking towards the women "well she has, her phones off, she clearly doesn't want me to contact her"

"give her a few days, and if she still hasn't contacted you, ring her family and just explain to them your worried and just want to talk to her"

zack nodded "that's a good idea bro, I mean if she wants to be alone maybe you should let her be alone, pregnancy is hard and takes a toll on the women's body her mind will be everywhere, in her mind her just leaving like this is justified, when she's settled down she'll come back feeling stupid and begging you to forgive her"

* * *

><p>Mickie stared at Kane, he would light a match, blow it out, drop the match on the ground, get another out the box and repeat the process.<p>

"G-g-glen"

"don't" he spoke sternly in his deep voice "call me that"

"s-s-s-sorry, i-i-i just wanted to know if, I could leave now"

She froze when his eyes landed on her "are you going back to him?" mickie looked down "then no" he flipped his hair back looking at her "you can leave when you want, if you stay away from him"

"what if he comes to me?" mickie asked softly, she tentatively looked at him when he didn't speak, he seemed to be thinking "depends on what's said and done"

"i-i-i-i'll just stay here" mickie looked down, she was terrified here but, she could leave at any time she wanted, but if she did, Kane would do god know's what to John zack and eve. And she knew he would do something to her to make sure her baby didn't survive, she would rather stay in here in this cold dark room terrified then put herself her baby and the people closest to her through all of that, it wasn't just the initial action, it was the after match to deal with also.


	13. Chapter 13

**Two days later…**

John sighed. He still hadn't heard from Mickie. But, he was going to take Zack's advice and phone her parents. The chain gang commander was sure that's where Mickie had gone. He picked up the hotel phone and started to dial Mickie's parents. While he was waiting for an answer, Zack Ryder walked into the room.

"Hey bro." He greeted his friend with a smile. John took his index finger and put on his lips, signaling for Zack to be quiet. "Sorry!" The long island iced Z exclaimed, before plopping himself on the couch.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered. John gulped, it was Mickie's father. He had really hoped that Mickie picked up the phone, or her sweet mother, not her protective, not to mention scary, father.

"Uhm… H-hi, Mr. James." John stuttered.

"Who is this?" Mickie's father asked.

"This is John Cena, sir… Mickie's boyfriend…" The CeNation leader softly said. He wouldn't dare bring up the fact they were engaged just yet. John could hear the man's scoff from the other line.

"What can I do for you, Cena?" He asked, trying to sound nice. Mickie had convinced him many times that John was a sweet man.

"I was just wondering if I could speak to Mickie?"

"Uhm… she's not here?" Mr. James said, confused. Why was John calling there asking for Mickie?

"She's not…?" John questioned.

"No… why? What's wrong?" Mickie's father asked, catching on.

"Nothing! I have to go, big match coming up!" The 12x WWE champion exclaimed, before quickly hanging up the phone and sighing deeply. He then looked at Zack.

"What's wrong, bro?"

"Mickie's not at her parents, Zack…" He told his friend, starting to get worried.

"She's not? Then where the hell is she?"

"You think I know?" John asked, raising his voice. Zack's eyes widened.

"Dude! How could we not think of this sooner?" Zack shouted, starting to panic.

"What?" John said, trying to calm his friend down.

"We're dumbasses! Did you know that? Oh my God!" 

"Zack! Tell me what's going on!"

"Kane! Did we forget all about him? What happens if he has Mickie, John?" John's eyes widened as well.

"Holy shit! You're fucking right! Oh my God, we need to go!" The chain gang commander yelled, slapping his friend's chest and running out.

"K-Kane…" Mickie spoke softly. The big red moster looked over his shoulder at her.

"What?"

"What happens if John does come here? What are you going to do to him?" She asked, carefully. Kane just laughed.

"You don't want to find out. Trust me, if John comes, the next place he'll wake up, it won't be next to you, it'll be in a hospital bed." He said, sternly. Mickie gulped and tried her best to back away when Kane came closer to her face. He whispered something in her ear.

"But-" Before she could finish her sentence, the monster slapped her across her face. Hard.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear another word from you, got it?" He shouted. Mickie slowly nodded as she stared at him.


	14. Chapter 14

John and zack stood in vince's office "where's Kane?" John demanded to know

"god knows! It's Kane" the man didn't even look up from his papers

"look Vince, he has mickie, he had my pregnant fiancée, are you just going to sit there and do nothing"

Vince slowly lifted his head "this isn't some fiction story John, like that really happens"

John sighed "fine, but I don't make it to your shows because im looking for her, feel free to fire because we all know you can cope with out me" John gave zack a nudge to start leaving as they did Vince stood up

"ok wait" he sighed "let me ring him, I cant promise he'll admit to it if he does have her though"

"and if he does?" zack questioned

"I'll play it cool and ill ring him again tomorrow concerning storyline ideas whilst the police are here and they can trace where his phone is"

"mickie has an iphone" zack raised his voice

"good for her?" John wasn't sure what that had to do with anything

"Vince it's cool we've got this" zack grabbed John and began running, as they were going through all the halls he was asking if anyone had an ipad

"why do you need it?" Alicia asked

"please, can we borrow it" zack begged

"here" eve took the ipad from Alicia and gave it to zack "it's not even her's it's the companies" eve smiled "why do you need it anyway"

Zack got up the app that allows you to locate an iphone "come on, please let the phone be on" he said as it was searching for it

* * *

><p>Mickie slowly ate the food that Kane had given her "why aren't you eating?" he asked darkly from his chair<p>

"i feel sick" she said softly not looking at him, she was to scared to look at him, he'd only hit her the once, but she was terrified he'd do it again if she stepped out of line or bugged him in anyway. She chanced a look as Kane stood up and left the dark room they were in. she sighed she wanted to cry, she just wanted john's arms around her, she realised now she took him for granted, what he did for her for granted, she'd never insult him again.

She'd cherish him, now all she had to do was get out of here.


	15. Chapter 15

Zack let out a large sigh of relief when Mickie's phone appeared on the I-pad.

"What's wrong? Did you get it?" John asked, anxious to hear the answers. Zack turned to look at John and smiled.

"I got it, bro!" He said with a smile on his face. John's face lit up as he man hugged his best friend.

"Come on! Let's go get her!" The chain gang leader exclaimed, heading off with Zack.

* * *

><p>Mickie just sat there… staring at nothing. She found herself doing a lot of that lately. All Kane would do was sit there and watch her. Occasionally giving her food, which Mickie would never take.<p>

"You know, Mickie?" Kane spoke up, bringing the brunette out of her thoughts.

"What, Glen?" Kane glared hard at her. "I-I mean, Kane." She corrected. The big red monster then released his stare.

"This could all be over… if you just leave that poor excuse of a man you call your fiancé." He said, coldly.

"Hey! John's way more man than you will ever be!" She screamed. Once she did, the diva was surprised. She actually stood up for herself! And to Mickie, it felt great. Kane came closer to her. Whenever the big red machine would do this, it scared the hell out of Mickie. And this time was no different.

"Excuse me?" He questioned, refusing to look away from the young diva.

"Sorry…" She said, quietly. Of course, she didn't mean it. It felt amazing to finally stand up for herself and she regretted nothing.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Kane spoke.

* * *

><p>John and Zack made their way through the abandoned house the IPad said Mickie was located in. They pushed away all the cobwebs, and tried to see around, but failed, as the place was pitch dark.<p>

"Mickie!" John yelled, hoping for an answer. Down the hall, Kane heard this and placed a large hand over Mickie's face.

"Don't say a word. Got it?" He whispered. Mickie didn't respond, but struggled to get out of Kane's grasp.

"Mickie are you in here?" Zack called. John patted the Long Island Iced Z's shoulder and continued walking down the hall with him.

"Come on, man. I know she's here…" The CeNation leader said.

"And how do you know that? Maybe Kane's hid Mickie's phone somewhere and she's not here." The current United States champion asked. How could John know Mickie was here? For all they knew, this could have been a huge waste of time. John shook his head.

"No… I know she's here. I feel it, Zack…" John said aloud. But in his head, he was thinking Zack might have been right. Maybe Mickie wasn't here. He went to open his mouth, but then… both men heard a familiar scream.


	16. Chapter 16

John and Zack hid behind a wall the pair were the other side of "ok ok, I'll get rid of him" Mickie trembled as the monster held her by her throat firmly

"Do it quickly, or you know what will happen to him, don't you, baby"

Mickie nodded "i-i-i know, I'll be as quick as I can" she slowly moved away from the man, and came into the view of her fiancée and friend, her fiancée motioned to his friend to be quiet

"5 minutes mickie, I mean it!" he growled sitting back down.

* * *

><p>Mickie slowly walked around looking for the man, when a hand went over her mouth and was pulled backwards, she began struggling thinking it was Kane once again "relax it's me" that voice she had been wanting to here for days whispered to her.<p>

She swung around and smacked his arm "don't do that" she snapped before melting into his chest holding him. She took one last intake of breathe getting his smell one last time before pulling away, "You have to go"

"Why?" Zack asked "Micks, come on, we can get out of here"

"No you have to, if you don't he'll beat you up"

John chuckled "two on one micks"

Mickie cupped his face and looked him dead in the eye "Do you want this baby?"

"I don't think this is the time to ask stupid questions"

"Do you?"

"Of Course I do" he said softly to her

"Then you need to leave, if he doesn't think I've broken up with you, he said he'd kill our baby and I don't think he was bluffing"

John looked at her "You expect me to just leave after you told me he's threatened you and my baby"

"John please" she begged "If you cared you'd leave"

"Don't talk shit mickie, im here because I care"

"You being here is putting me and our baby in danger"

"Really? Then why do you look shattered and like you haven't eaten for days" John questioned

"oh baby" Kane sang darkly

"please go" mickie begged

Zack pulled the man away and into the darkness, mickie sighed, she knew that was her chance to escape but she couldn't chance John zack or the baby being put in danger. Mickie hid from Kane as he walked past before rushing back to the spot she had been for days.

* * *

><p>She looked at the man he looked at her as he walked back "I've been looking everywhere for you"<p>

"sorry, we must of just missed each other"

"Did you do it?" he asked sitting down

Mickie nodded "yeah"

"was he angry?" Kane asked

"no"

He looked at her "what?"

"h-h-he was upset, he cried" mickie lied

Kane laughed in his sick way "even better"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" John shouted at zack shoving him when he finally let him go when he was outside "That's my girl and baby in there"<p>

Zack looked at John step back when the majority of the wwe roster stood behind zack "Here's the plan, half go for Kane, half grab mickie and keep her safe, you can go back in alone if you want" he directed at John "we do this, we do this right, we can't take any risks"


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay… ready?" Zack asked, looking at the superstars all around. They all nodded.

"We're ready." The Big Show spoke up.

"1… 2… 3… go!" Zack exclaimed, the whole roster ran into the building and went around the corner, spotting Kane, who was extremely close to Mickie's face. The young diva was trying to look away, trying as hard as she could to keep the tears falling from her dark brown eyes. John briefly looked down but looked back up when he noticed the superstars ready to attack.

"You know what I was thinking?" Kane started. Mickie opened her mouth to talk. "Shut up, I don't care what you think! Anyways, I'm thinking about letting you go." He continued, backing away slightly.

"Wait…" John quietly said. The WWE talent looked at him confused.

"What? This is our chance." CM Punk said.

"Hold on. He just said he's thinking of letter her go." John said, watching Kane and his fiancée carefully.

"Really?" Mickie asked, with her face lighting up.

"No!" The bed red monster said, chuckling. John glared at Kane before running and attacking him, while Mickie screamed. The superstars watched closely. John needed to solve this issue with Kane by himself. They were there in case Kane got the upper hand. After the chain gang commander threw a few punches, Kane threw John into the wall.

"John!" Mickie exclaimed, worried that her fiancé was injured.

"Fuck!" The CeNation leader yelled, holding his back.

"Okay everyone, this is our cue!" Zack looked at them all, and they nodded. "Go!" Everyone except for Zack went to fight Kane. The Long Island Iced Z, however, went over to Mickie and untied her wrists, which were connected to the chair. He took her hand and started to lead her out of harm's way.

"Zack…" She softly said, looking back at John.

"Mickz, I promise you, he's okay. We need to get you out of here." He told her. But once he did, he noticed she was still looking at John, who was slowly getting to his feet. "Mickie." He said, snapping the young female out of her thoughts.

"I can't leave him here, Zack!" She protested.

"Come on, Mickz." He said, dragging her out. The whole time, all she was doing was looking at John, who seemed to have gotten hurt. Once they were outside, Mickie looked at her friend, who started to walk away, turning his back to her. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"We're fine! What now, Zack? Are we just supposed to sit here and wait, instead of going in there and helping him?" She said, raising her voice. She looked at the door of the building, then back at Zack, realizing he wasn't looking, Mickie ran into the building to help her fiancé.

"I'm telling you. You know how strong John is, right?" He questioned. When he didn't hear any reply, he looked back, and noticed Mickie was no longer there. "Mickie?" He called, looking around. His head snapped to the door when he heard it close. "Oh, shit. Mickie!" He exclaimed, running in after her. When she saw all the commotion she stopped in her tracks. John noticed her.

"Mickie! Leave!" He told her. It's not like he wanted to be rude to her, it's just, he didn't want to see her suffer any more.

"No John! You were here for me, and what kind of person would I be if I just left you?" She protested.

"One that's going to be safe! It's too dangerous here!" He exclaimed.

It all went by so fast; it wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. The Big Show ran into Kane, who stumbled back, squeezing Mickie into a nearby wall. The young brunette yelped in pain as she took a sharp breathe and slid down the wall holding her stomach. John looked at everyone ganging up on the big red monster, and rushed over to Mickie. She was breathing heavy and holding her stomach. He looked at her, worried. Was she okay? Was the baby okay?


	18. Chapter 18

John sat with mickie in his arms gently rubbing her stomach he had his head against hers, time seemed to be running slow, all he could hear was his fiancée's cries of pain and even those were muffled.

"John" Zack began shaking the dazed man "john" he shook him, John slowly moved his eyes to connect with the man's "You need to let go, the paramedics need to get to her"

John let the women out of his arms rose to his feet and moved backwards slowly allowing the men to do there job, now wasn't the time for him to get possessive and protective.

* * *

><p>John was sat on the couch in mickie's hospital room, looking down at the floor as he lent forward, he looked briefly when Zack sat next to him. "I can't do this to her any more" John said softly as mickie slept soundly in her bed after crying herself to sleep holding her fiancée's hand "I can't keep hurting her like this"<p>

Zack looked at John "this isn't your fault"

"she was fired 2 years ago, who do you think got her, her job back, we agreed if one was no longer in wwe for any reason we would do the long distance thing as best we could and because I was selfish and couldn't be apart from her I brought her back, and it was the worst decision of my life to do that"

"Dude you can't say that"

"Yeah I can, if she was at home, she wouldn't of been around Kane and scared to death, she wouldn't of been kidnapped, she wouldn't of suffered a miscarriage" John lowered his head once again

"But if you didnt you may of never asked her to marry you, you may of not even got her pregnant, bro you might of even lasted, you don't know what would of happened if you never got her, her job back"

"I do know one thing" John looked up at the women "we're not sticking around, she stood by me whilst I wanted to live my dream, it's time for me to let her live her dream"

"What is that supposed to mean?" zack asked "bro" he raised his head watching John rise to his feet

"Stay with her, I won't be long" he left not giving zack a chance to say anything or even having the chance to say he didn't want to be here if or when she woke up and John wasn't here, he didn't want to tell her that the man that should be by her side wasn't and he didn't know where he went or even why he went.

* * *

><p>Mickie slowly opened her eyes, seeing her man smiling softly at her "You don't need to say anything, just listen ok" he spoke softly holding her hand in between both of his "I've decided were going to move to Virginia and start that horse riding business you talk about, get away from wwe, get away from all the drama, just you me a paddock full of horses and hopefully bunches of babies in the future" he said<p>

Mickie smiled "i like the sound of that" she said sweetly

John kissed her forehead and smiled "good, I love you"

"i love you to"


	19. Chapter 19

**So sorry this is late! I've been busy lately, and have had no inspiration. :/ I apologize to the readers and the other author. 3**

John finished placing the remainder of his clothes into his large black suitcase. Zack then took the black shirt he just placed in, out of the bag. The chain gang commander sighed.

"Zack…" He said, softly.

"No… please tell me you're not actually leaving." The Long Island Iced Z said.

"I'm sorry, Zack. Mickie and I have already lost 1 kid. We're not losing another. And if she's around Kane… or even around here, she might. I'm not risking that." The CeNation leader said, shaking his head.

"Come on. We can get you guys a bodyguard and everything! She'll be fine!" Zack exclaimed, trying to prevent his best friend from leaving. John once again sighed.

"I don't think you get it, Zack. It's not as easy as you think."

"What do you mean? Of course it is!" The United States champion exclaimed.

"No! It's not! Mickie's been traumatized because of this! I'm not risking anything else happening to her! Plus, she's always had this dream of having a few horses, and a farm. It's time we take a step forward without all this." He said, gesturing around the locker room.

"Come on! Isn't there something I can do to change your mind? I won't call her broskette anymore! I won't spike my hair for a whole day, bro!" Zack said, touching his hair. John chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm sorry… nothing's going to change my mind." The older man said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Zack sighed.

"So… I guess this is goodbye then?" He questioned; his voice low. John took his shirt back from Zack and placed it back into his suitcase, before zipping it up.

"Not quite yet. I'm going to go get Mickie right now. She's saying her goodbyes right now. If you want to come, feel free. If not… this is goodbye…"

"I'll come." Zack replied, nodding. John smiled as the two WWE superstars made their way out of the locker room.

* * *

><p>"So… this is it…" Mickie said, softly, before looking at all the divas. She felt awkward around all of them, except for Eve. This is the first time she was around them since she had started dating John. Kelly Kelly sighed and stepped forwards.<p>

"Mickie… I just want to say; on behalf of all of us… we're really sorry." The blonde said, with a small smile on her face. Mickie returned the small smile.

"It's alright." The brunette said.

"So you forgive us?" Melina asked, and Mickie nodded.

"Of course!" The young diva said, her smile growing. The divas then all embraced in a hug. A knock was then heard at the door. The females released as Mickie walked towards the door. "I got it," she said, opening the door, revealing her fiancé and Zack Ryder standing in front of her.

"Mickie, don't go!" Zack said, embracing Mickie and fake crying. Well, at least Mickie thought it was fake. The 5 time women's champion giggled.

"Alright Zack, that's enough," Eve laughed, pulling her boyfriend off her friend.

"I just need to calm down for a minute…" He said, breathing in and out. Mickie rolled her eyes and laughed, then looked at John.

"You ready?" He asked her. The female inhaled a large amount of air and nodded.

"Yeah, I think so," She replied.

"Alright, then let's go." John spoke, with a smile. She once again nodded and embraced Eve into a long hug.

"Thank you so much, Eve. For everything…." She said, rubbing her friend's back.

"It was my pleasure." The Denver native answered, with a smile. The two then released each other and the brunette opened her arms for Zack.

"No! Don't leave!" He said, hugging Mickie as tight as he could. Mickie patted his head.

"I'm sure Eve will take care of you, Zack." She said, giggling. The Long Island Iced Z sniffed, as he let go of Mickie and nodded. The United States champion then stood back as Eve hugged John as they exchanged goodbyes. Zack then shook hands with John, before pulling him into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, buddy." John said, patting his friend.

"Me too, bro… me too…" The two men then fist pumped, as John took Mickie's hand.

"Let's go." The Dr. of Thuganomics spoke, with a smile, looking around the room one last time. Mickie did the same, as she tried to keep herself from shedding a tear. Sure, she was going to miss the WWE, but her and John were moving on to something bigger and better.


	20. Chapter 20

Mickie and John had been living in there new home for a month now, mickie looked up as she washed the dishes in the sink, she looked out onto the horses she had always wanted to have. She smiled softly hearing john's car driving up the long mud drive way. She loved how quite it was, it was peaceful.

She dried her hands and began putting the dishes away as she heard his keys go into the door "micks" he called out

"in the kitchen" she called back, the pair had never been so happy, the move had really put the happiness back into the relationship they had been missing.

John walked into the kitchen holding something and mickie chuckled letting her shoulders drop looking towards John. "what do you think?" he asked smiling

"Cute as hell but why?"

"Well all good farms need a dog" he smiled "and ive always wanted one but couldn't because we were on the road"

Mickie went to her fiancée and stroked the puppy he had brought home "Your lucky your both cute" she smiled kissing him "what you called him?" she took the puppy from John to have a hold

"it's a girl" John chuckled "and I don't know, not decided yet"

"Well why you think about that, im going to make sure she's a mummy's girl" she smiled walking over to the fridge "now, what can I feed you?" mickie spoke

"Babe, she's a dog, they don't have favourites"

"We'll see" mickie sang softly back to the man

"Well while you bribe our puppy into loving you I'll go get the stuff I got her out the car"

"she's a dog babe, I don't think she understands the concept of bribery" mickie gave John a look

"Your cheeky"

"You love it"

John smirked "sure do" he turned and left to his car to get the puppy's bits out of his car.

* * *

><p>John was sat with his arm around mickie there new puppy buried between them, mickie put her head against his shoulder, she loved the fact he would sit through a film or programme on the TV that he clearly hated for her. When it finished she looked at him "Yanno how I've been putting the wedding off" she spoke softly, he turned his head to her "I wanna set a date" she laced her fingers with his<p>

"really?" John asked softly

She nodded looking into his eyes "Yeah"

"i love you"

"i love you to" she smiled as he leaned in to kiss her, to this day she still got butterflies every time he kissed her, she still got goosebumps when he touched her.


	21. Chapter 21

Zack walked into his locker room, and sighed as he sat down. The WWE was different without his best friend. He missed John, and even missed messing with Mickie. But, he was happy they were safe, and happy they were out of harm's way. The former United States champion was snapped out of his thoughts, with a piece of paper being slid under his door. He was confused, but went to pick up the paper anyways. After doing so, he opened his door, and looked around, in hopes to see who dropped the letter off.

"Hello?" He called, but got no response. He shrugged it off, went back into his locker room, and opened the letter.

_Zack&Eve, _

_Hey, bro. We're really sorry we haven't been in contact with you or Eve lately. We've been really busy planning and setting a date for the wedding. We hope you'll be happy to know that you're invited to the day we get married. June 7th 2012. Hope to see you there._

_Sincerely, John and Mickie._

Zack became extremely excited when he saw this. He couldn't stop smiling, and ran into the hallway. He then spotted his girlfriend, talking to Kelly Kelly.

"Eve! Eve!" He exclaimed, running up to her.

"Zack? Are you okay?" Kelly asked, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Kells, when is he ever okay?" Eve said, winking. The divas then shared a laugh. "Anyways, what's up?"

"I think I'm going to head to catering.." Kelly said, nodding, before giving the couple a smile and privacy.

"Look!" Zack said, waving the letter around. The former divas champion laughed and took the paper from her boyfriend's hand.

"What's this?" She said, before opening up and scanning it. Once she read it, she had the biggest smile on her face. "Oh my God!"

"I know, right?" The former United States champion said, with a huge smile.

"We have to go!"

"Woo woo woo, you know it!" Zack sang to her. Eve rolled her brown eyes and took his hand.

"Where are we going?" He questioned.

"We're going to write back!" She said, before taking his hand and running off. While she was running, she remembered, Mickie gave her the phone number to her and John's house.

John smiled when he looked over at the couch, and saw Mickie sleeping. She looked so peaceful, and relaxed. Without the WWE, they were able to do what they wanted, when they wanted. The phone then started to ring. Making sure the loud noise didn't wake his fiancée, the former WWE superstar walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone.

"Broski!" Zack called from the other line. John chuckled, he was glad he finally got a chance to talk to his best friend.

"Zack! Hey bro! Where's Eve?" John replied, with a smile.

"Right here!" He heard his best friend's girlfriend say. Obviously he was on speaker phone.

"Hey Eve." The former CeNation leader greeted the diva.

"Hey! Where's Mickz?" She asked. John looked back at Mickie, and smiled softer.

"She's sleeping right now."

"Awh, okay." Eve replied.

"Anyways, how you been, bro?" The Long Island Iced Z asked.

"Great! What about you guys? Staying away from Kane I hope."

"Yeah, he hasn't bugged anyone since you and Mickie." Zack responded, scratching his head.

"Good."

"Anyways John, we just called to let you know we'll be at you and Mickie's wedding." Eve said. John smiled when he heard this.

"Okay, thanks guys. I gotta go, have to bring the dog back inside." The chain gang leader spoke.

"Dog? What dog?" The former U.S champ asked, confused.

"Me and Mickie's dog. We just got her."

"Awh, then you better get going. See you soon, John." The former divas champion said.

"Alright. I'll see you both then, take care." He said.

"Spike your hair!" Zack added, before John hung up. He went to the patio door and opened it, allowing their dog inside the house. He then went back over to Mickie, when he saw her starting to move. Slowly, Mickie opened her eyes, and looked at John, who smiled at her.

"Hey, babe." He said.

"Hey." She replied, returning his smile. John then kissed her forehead.

"Have a good nap?" He asked. The brunette nodded. "Good. Zack and Eve called," He added.

"Awh, I missed them?"

"That's okay. They just called to let us know they're coming to the wedding," John said.

"Oh, okay," Mickie nodded. John then leant down, and kissed her lips.

"I love you," He told her. The former WWE diva smiled.

"I love you too."

**Sorry this sucks! I didn't really know what to write for this chapter, but I hope it's okay! (:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes: sorry for the long wait, had some issues, me being stupid really :)!**

* * *

><p>John stood at the alter, he kept messing with his tie which Zack kept scolding him for, he didn't see the need for john to mess like he did.<p>

"Stop it, it is fine the way it is" Zack whispered harshly to his friend

"If you could all rise for the arrival of the bride and her bridesmaids.

Zack looked over his shoulder and smiled as eve walk down the aisle guiding the younger bridesmaids. His eyes then met those of a nervous Mickie. "bro" Zack looked to john "wait until you see her"

Mickie slowly made her way down the aisle with her father, john took a deep breathe straightening out his suit, he looked as Mickie came to his side, his grin was there within an instant "You look beautiful" he whispered, she smiled back and he sent her a small wink.

John turned to his new wife and kissed her softly yet passionately as the closest people to them who attended there wedding cheered and clapped at there happiness. John's hand found it's way up to caress mickie's cheek as he gazed into her eyes which had the sparkle back she had been missing since the loss of there child. He had got his Mickie back.

"I'm ready when you are" he spoke softly "Ready to walk back down the aisle to start our life together"

She nodded "yeah" she whispered to him

The family and friends gathered whistled and cheered when they watched the hands of john slide from mickie's waist down to her butt, she smiled as her head was buried in his neck, hd'd been paying her compliments all day and now as she had her arms around his neck was no different.

"Your so sexy baby" he whispered as he placed a kiss on her neck

"Are you drunk?" she laughed softly

"No" he whispered

"I have a surprise for you"

"Will i like it?"

She nodded "Yeah but it's not what you think it's going to be"

"when do i receive this surprise?"

"Later on just before we leave"

John put his hand over mickie's they paused and looked at each other, the flashes of cameras had been a main part of the day, it also ensured that they'd never forget this day mentally and physically with the photos that had been taken, as they cut the cake they laughed remembering the night they bought a cake and practised cutting it together. Mickie turned to john with frosting on her finger he sucked it off before closing his lips around hers. The impossible happened today for john, he had fallen more in love with the women he could now call his wife. All he wanted now was for them to become a family, but that was to be determined by Mickie when she felt physically ready to put her body through that.

John got outside and beamed with joy at was before him "It's the one you wanted right?" she questioned "The right colour? Even has the gps built in like you wanted" john looked at his wife, she had been listening when he drowned about the car he wanted to by himself, now he drove his own car more he wanted to get himself a luxury one. He used to drive rentals so the car he had at home didn't really bother him but now thats the only car he used he was desperate to get himself a new one.

"Yeah it's perfect, thank you" he kissed her "I love you"

"I love you to"

"Ok so now for my surprise" he grinned "the plans have changed slightly though instead of going by train, we're driving there" he beamed towards his new car, john had booked them two nights in a top of the line hotel far away for them to be truly alone before coming back writing and sending out the 'thanks for coming' cards and jetting off on there honey moon in barbados for 10 days.

* * *

><p><strong>We're working on wrapping this story up :( but we will have a new story to replace it ;P cant leave our jickie marks without a jickie story to read :) follow us on twitter jickiemarks<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm SO sorry for the long wait. Truth is, I've really had no inspiration. Myself and the other author are quickly working on ending this story. But don't worry; there will be a new one! Thanks for all your patience! Xoxo – Kelly**

Mickie packed her clothes into her bright pink suitcase for her and John's 2 day getaway. A near foot away was her husband, doing the same thing. It was awkwardly silent between the two. Usually they were talking, or even joking around. But today, there was complete silence. Truth was, Mickie was deep in thought.

"Babe?" John asked, turning to his new wife. The brunette was snapped out of her thoughts, placed her shirt down, and turned to look at him.

"…Yeah?" She softly replied.

"What's going on? You're… out of it," He said, walking closer to her and stopping in front of her.

"Yeah…," She quietly responded, looking away and starting to pack her things again. John lightly took his wife's arm, making her look into his sea blue eyes.

"Mickz, what's going on?" The former WWE superstar questioned. He knew something was up, and he was starting to get worried. The female deeply sighed and took his hand.

"We need to talk," She simply said. John just watched as she walked over to the bed and sat down. The ex 'Chain Gang Commander' carefully followed and sat down next to her. Okay, now he was seriously getting scared.

"Mickie…. Tell me what's happening," He pleaded. At this point, it was like he needed to know. Mickie was his life! Whenever something would bother her, it would bother him as well. She once again sighed and looked at him.

"I want to try!" She blurted. The brunette desperately looked into her husband's eyes, searching for an answer.

"What are you ta –" He started, his eyes then widened when he realized what his wife was saying. "Y-you want to try for a k-kid?" He slowly asked, watching her every move.

"Oh my God, I knew this would happen. You don't want to, do you? Look I totally unde –" Her words were then interrupted by his lips crashing onto hers. When John slowly pulled away, he cupped her face and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I would love to try and start a family," He said, with a huge smile.

"Really?" Mickie asked, starting to smile. John nodded and smiled back at her. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," The man replied, hugging his wife tightly.

* * *

><p>The couple arrived at their hotel late in the night. They both took a breath and threw their suitcases onto the floor, taking in their surroundings.<p>

"This is really nice, John," Mickie said, looking around the room. After all, he was the one who arranged all of this.

"I thought you might of liked it," He said, with a soft smile. Mickie smiled back and kept looking around the room until her husband came up behind her and started to tug on her bright blue long sleeved shirt. The former WWE diva turned her head to look at him.

"Now?" She said in a low voice. John nodded.

"Why waste any time? I mean, unless you don't want to! Then we can just wait!" He rambled. Mickie giggled and took his hand.

"Shut up John," She spoke, before planting a heated kiss on him. John's hands found their way to Mickie's sweat pants. Slowly, he started to pull them down as he pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead on Mickie's.

"Are you ready?" He asked, making sure she was okay. Staring at him blankly, she nodded. He smiled and proceeded by ripping off her shirt. When he looked back at his wife, he noticed she looked emotionless. "Babe?" He whispered to her. Mickie couldn't hear him. She was having flashbacks. But to her, they were nightmares. She was relieving the tragedy of her unborn child.

_"I'm sorry I know I should have been more careful and I should of never of let this happen and put us in this position- I'm pregnant" _

_"we're a family now"_

_It all went by so fast; it wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. The Big Show ran into Kane, who stumbled back, squeezing Mickie into a nearby wall. The young brunette yelped in pain as she took a sharp breathe and slid down the wall holding her stomach. John looked at everyone ganging up on the big red monster, and rushed over to Mickie. She was breathing heavy and holding her stomach. He looked at her, worried. Was she okay? Was the baby okay?_

Mickie let a salty tear fall from her eye at the memory. She thought about what her and John's life would be like if Kane hadn't run into her. Or even better, without Kane at all. She knew the miscarriage was his fault, but she didn't understand why something like ruining a woman's life would amuse him. Why did he have it out for her and John? What did they ever do wrong? All she wanted was a family, and thanks to Kane, she was scared to carry a child, afraid she would suffer another miscarriage.

"Mickz… you okay?" Her husband asked, snapping her out of her horrible thoughts and wiping the tear off her face.

"Flashbacks," She quietly replied, not wanting to look him in the eye. John looked down, also relieving the past. He wanted so bad to pretend like the disaster never happened, but however hard he tried, it didn't work. This would haunt the young couple for the rest of their lives. But while Mickie blamed Kane for the accident, John blamed himself. Why didn't he protect Mickie from the monster? Why did he have to drag her into his problems and cause her pain? He then shook his head, it was in the past. The best thing to do to make it up to the girl he loved, is promise her he would do all the things he couldn't before, and that's what he did. "Mickie, I promise you. That will never happen again. I'll be here, and I'll protect you. No one's going to hurt you anymore… I promise…" He said, the last part in a whisper.

"Y-you promise?" She whispered back to him, and he nodded. It was then that Mickie realized, she needed to move on. As much as she hated the fact of having a miscarriage, she knew she couldn't go back and fix it, so she needed to move forward. And with John by her side, she knew that he would protect her. She knew that nothing could hurt her. "I love you," She said, looking in the eyes of her husband.

"I love you too," He replied, with a small smile.

"Let's make this baby."


End file.
